


Vampire Spidey

by CrazyNutJob



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Character depth references, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Persia's scared yet dangerous, References to thoughts on suicide and murder, Slash, Slow Build, Smut, Spiderman is a woman, Swearing, mutant spiderman, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNutJob/pseuds/CrazyNutJob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The spider has been compared with vampires as they have similar characteristics. Both lure and ensnare prey before sucking the life out of their victim. Like the arachnids, vampires are believed to be able to scale walls and cliff faces, and possess recognisable fangs, similar to those of spiders."</p><p>At first, having spider powers was pretty cool - enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, a precognitive "spider" sense, etc; I mean who wouldn't think they're kickass?</p><p>Then, things started going downhill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Spidey

It was pouring down with rain, the storm had been brewing for days and was now opening its heavens. But to Persia Parker, it made no difference. Her life had been hell since her parents had died when she was four. It had been seven years and four months to this day, since Gwen had died on the bridge.

Now here she was, hiding in an alleyway, her body shivering not from being cold and soaking wet. But from the amount of pain and adrenaline passing threw her body. She had just finished fighting the sinister six, again.

She felt like she was burning from the inside out. This wasn't the first time this had happened, yet never at this scale. She actually felt sick, yet no matter how many times she tried to actually be sick, nothing came up, if anything it made the feeling worse.

Her heart was beating fast, still being pumped with adrenaline. Why? It should have worn off. What was also annoying was that she was seeing black spots. Yet why her, why now? Was it something to do with the spider bite at twelve? Maybe Remembering back to her research she had memorized down to the last detail, she tried to think why this was happening. Spiders had:

Amazing eyesight and hearing

Incredible jumping abilities

An extra sense for danger

Can feel vibrations

Active hunters – alert and active

Darkness began to creep over her, before she finally past out. When she finally came to, she couldn't help but press herself against the wall. Strange, she didn't remember passing out. Blinking her eyes into focus under her mask to remove the black spots. She noted that not only had it stopped raining, but her eye sight was more clearer than normal even after the spider bite, yet she still felt woozy.

Was she drugged? She didn't remember getting gassed or injected with anything from any of her enemies lately. Plus her spidey sense would have gone of she was. Her throat also felt patched, as though she hadn't had a drink all day. Wonder how long I've been out cold, its still dark, so possibly early morning. She hoped.

She didn't get much of a chance to think about it as she heard a screams, not far from her. Kneeling behind a couple of bins. She noticed a woman run into the alleyway, she was hiding in, being chased by a thug. Even when she was ill, people always needed saving. Thankfully she was still in costume, she kicked him away from the crying woman.

“Shit!” the thug yelled as he hit the floor. The woman seeing her escaped, screamed thank you before running for it. “You bitch, get back here.” the thug cried out, pulling out his gun and aimed at the spider themed hero.

 _'Oh, no you don't.'_ Spidey thought as she quickly lifted her hands to surrender. “Please don't shut, I'm allergic to bullet rounds.”

“To bad freak” he fired. Several of the bullets were easily dodged, except for a lucky shot that grazed Persia's shoulder. Thankfully due to the thick padding of her suit, she hardly felt the bullet. Just as she managed to get the man's arm twisted behind his back, making him drop his gun. The strange feeling in the back of her throat came back, this time more intense. She didn't get a chance to think, when she attacked. Her lips between the crack of his neck and shoulder.


End file.
